Oh Darling, I Wish You Were Here
by heyitsme517
Summary: Just a short little story to go along with Vanilla Twilight - Owl City. For Blake.


**When putting out the opportunity for a oneshot request, someone requested a songfic for Vanilla Twilight (by Owl City).**

**This one is for Blake.**  
**Fanfiction - KRBlake**  
**Twitter - BlakeTheReal**

**I hope you enjoy it, even though it's really only half the song. (: **

* * *

_**"The stars lean down to kiss you, and I lie awake and miss you. Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere."**_

"I miss you already, Ally," I whisper into my phone, staring up at the glow in the dark stars that Dez and I stuck to my ceiling when we were eight.

"Austin, I just left this morning," I heard her say. "And I'll be back in two weeks - just two weeks, I promise." Ally's aunt Maybelle had a baby yesterday, so she left this morning to go visit the new family member in Illinois.

"I know," I sighed, rolling onto my side. "But you're my best friend, Ally. It's hard not seeing you." She agreed, making me smile - but we're only friends... _only friends._ "Are there a bunch of stars there?" Aunt Maybelle lived in a pretty secluded area, from what I hear - unlike busy Miami.

"There are," she gushed, and I could easily visualize the way her eyes were probably lighting up right now. "I'm actually out on the roof right now, stargazing. They're so bright, Austin."

"You're on the roof?" I asked, my voice laced with concern as I shot straight up in bed. Ally tends to be a bit clumsy - what if she falls? This is why I always keep her so close - I have to protect her. "Ally, do you need help? Hang on, I'm on my way-"

"_Austin_," she cut me off, giggling. "You're nearly 1,400 miles away - if I'm going to fall, I would by then." I told her that didn't help my nerves, and she laughed again. "Don't worry - it's a flat portion of the roof, it's meant for sitting on."

"That makes me feel a little bit better," I admitted, laying back down, wishing that the stars on my ceiling were real - wishing that Ally and I were under those stars together.

* * *

_**"Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly, but I'll miss your arms around me."**_

Knowing that Ally was safe made me feel a little bit better, and also caused a sense of exhaust to flow over me. "Ally?" I asked quietly, smiling at the adorable sound of curiosity she made upon hearing her name. "Will you sing me to sleep?"

"Of course," she said, and I laid the phone next to my head, close enough to hear her. She began to sing quietly - a lullaby, something about being her sunshine.

I listened, knowing that in just two excruciating - okay, short, but to me, they seem long - weeks, I could hear that wonderful voice again. My eyelids felt heavy as I dozed off - it's nothing in comparison to Ally being beside me, but calls like this will be what gets me through the next two weeks.

I felt sleep overcoming my will to stay awake, and mumbled a tired, "G'night, Alls." before finally crashing. And my dreams were sure to be filled with a wonderful brunette - and my other friends, of course; since we're just friends... _just good friends_.

* * *

_**"I'd send a postcard to you, dear, 'cause I wish you were here."**_

It's been three days since Ally left on her trip, and I'm trying to do all I can during the day to busy myself from missing her. _Just eleven more days Austin, and she'll be here - quit thinking about it, time will go faster. Maybe you could go hang out with Trish and Dez but - that would just make you miss her more._

These were the thoughts I struggled with, and it's driving me crazy. How come I didn't feel like this last summer when Dez went on a month long tour of Europe with his family? He's my best bud - but, I had Ally to hang out with, and that made it seem better. Why don't I feel the same ease while missing Ally?

I shook my head and walked down to the mailbox, tossing it on the counter - probably just bills and letters to the mattress royalty of Miami. I flopped on the couch, letting my mother know where the mail was, before trying to busy myself with some television.

"Austin," my mother called out, walking over to me. "You got mail." I arched an eyebrow at her because nobody ever sends me mail - all my fanmail is sent to a P.O. box, which Team Austin goes through later. She waves a small postcard around, and plants a hand on her hip. "Well, are you going to take it?"

I grabbed the card and glanced at the picture on the front - the night sky with many evident constellations, as well as the words "Greetings from Illinois" in bright red block letters. Illinois - _Ally_. I flipped the card over to read the back.

_Dear Austin,_

_This is probably arriving not many days after I left - and that's because I bought it in the airport. I already miss you, and I hope you miss me too. I always think about stars when I think of you. Probably because you're the 'Moon', get it? :) Anyway, it's beautiful here, and I wish you were with me. See you soon!_

_xoxo, Ally_

I felt my smile growing larger and larger as I progressed through the note, reading it again and again. "It must be Ally," my mom said, chuckling. "She's the only one that can get a grin like that out of my boy."

I glanced at her, still beaming - how could I not. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"Austin, Mama's got eyes," she laughed, ruffling my hair a bit. "Everyone can see how much you care for Ally - and I don't just mean as your best friend. Don't worry, she'll be back before you know it."

* * *

_**"I'll watch the night turn light blue, but it's not the same without you, because it takes two to whisper quietly. The silence isn't so bad, till I look at my hands and feel sad, 'cause the spaces between my fingers are right where yours fit perfectly."**_

There's only three days left until Ally gets home - and trust me, I couldn't be more excited. Things haven't been the same without her here, not even close. And in this past week and a half, I've realized something - something that explains my insanity without her.

I like Ally.

As more than a friend.

The realization didn't really occur until my mother said something. And after that, I thought. I thought about all the wonderful memories Ally and I have had over the past year. I thought about the way that I light up at seeing her, and feel my heart soar every time I make her laugh or smile. I thought about the way I would do anything for her, if it meant making her happy.

I thought about the way I missed her, how I longed for her here at my side. I thought about the way this feeling is so much stronger for her than for any of my other friends - not that I don't love all my friends, just... in a different way. I thought about how when we hold hands, they intertwine perfectly, like the spaces were meant to hold the other's fingers.

I thought about how my thoughts were constantly filled with her. I thought about what I would do when I see her again. I thought about how she would feel about my realization of my feelings.

I thought about her.

* * *

_**"Oh darling, I wish you were here."**_

"I'll be home tomorrow, Austin," Ally said quietly through the phone, and I grinned. Like I didn't know that - I only had it marked on four calendars, alerts set into my phone, and a note by my bed that says "One more day!" Cut me a break, I have a lot of feelings.

"I know," I said, smiling. "You should get some rest, your flight is early. I'll be at the airport to pick you up."

"Yay," she said, trying to stifle her yawn. "Could you sing me to sleep?" I agreed, and sang her the song she has been singing me for the past two weeks - the song that I now have memorized, that I hum to myself throughout the day.

And when I heard her breathing grow steady, I knew she was fast asleep. "Oh Ally, I wish you were here." _And soon, she would be._

* * *

**Okay, so I'm not incredibly pleased with how this turned out. I originally wrote it with closure - a cute little airport scene, with confessions of feelings, a kiss, blah blah blah. But then I realized that's not really how the song ends, so it wasn't how I wanted the fic to end. Again Blake, sorry I didn't get to use the whole song, but I hope you liked it nonetheless! **


End file.
